Enamorada de un Mujeriego
by SangoSarait
Summary: Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, mis ojos reflejan: -Frustración- -Amargura- -Tristeza-, y como no estar frustrada, amargada y triste, si todos los dias vez a La persona que amas con alguien que no eres tu, y pensar que esa persona nunca te vera más que como una amiga, y te sientes estupida por estar enamorarda de un mujeriego.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Enamorada de un mujeriego.**

**Prólogo: Chapter 1**

Amargas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Apretaba su cuaderno contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía;

"_Frustrada_"

No podía decírselo. No podía simplemente ir y reclamarle, no podía decirle a _aquella _que él era suyo porque desgraciadamente no lo era. Y luego ¿qué?, enamorarse del chico más cotizado y mujeriego del bachillerato no era lo que cualquier chica con sentimientos desearía. Pero la esperanza de ser su mejor amiga era la que tenía encendida aquella ilusión que la mataba día por día, lentamente. Pero solo ¿qué?, conformarse con ser su mejor amiga y nada más. Ese era uno de los factores que la hacían sentir:

"_Amargada_"

Ya no era la misma y su mejor amiga se lo había dicho. Ya no salía y se encontraba metida en sus cuadernos. Pero lo único que quería era estar sola para poder pensar en él sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y esque nadie lo sabía apenas y ella. Además sabía por su carácter rudo, esconder muy bien sus sentimientos. Tal vez era eso lo que lo alejaba y hacía que jamás se pudiera fijar en ella. Era demasiado ruda y tosca y en varias ocasiones hasta lo había golpeado. Era otras de las cosas que odiaba.

"_Y triste_"

El saber que jamás sería nada de él la deprimía a más no poder. Y lo peor; verlo en ese momento besarse tan apasionadamente con esa _mujercita_ la mataba y ella no podía evitarlo.

"Respira, respira" se dijo así misma en pensamientos. Inhaló y exhaló aire tratando de calmarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos. Se acomodó y decidió seguir como si nada al momento que ellos habían parado el beso.

—¡Oh, Miroku! —Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cómo estás Mikuru? —Saludó a aquella rubia de ojos azules con la misma falsedad. ¡Rayos!, odiaba ser falsa pero en ese momento no se podía echar a los brazos de Miroku y decirle cosas y luego ir y estrangular a esa mujer diciéndole que ese hombre era propiedad privada y que…"Basta Sango" se paró a sí misma aquella película de terror/amor que se estaba formando—. Lamento si interrumpí esque como es tarde yo ya venía corriendo a mi casa y…

—Hola Sango. —Interrumpió tajantemente la rubia. No quería seguir escuchando aquella absurda historia—. Veo que has estado llorando querida. —Le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Es cierto eso Sango. —Inquirió Ishikawa mirando a Fukushima—, ¿quién te ha hecho daño?

—Nadie Miroku, no te preocupes —negó— solo fue una basura que llegó a mi vista y me irritó. —Mintió— mejor díganme que estaban haciendo por aquí a esta hora de la tarde. —Preguntó esta vez de manera general. Comenzó la conversación para sacarles información sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero Susumiya Mikuru no era idiota.

—Díselo cariño. —Dijo dulcemente al momento que se aferraba de su brazo como si estuviera alejándolo o tratando de hacerle saber a _alguien_ que él ya era propiedad privada.

—Ah sí. —Mustió restándole importancia—, Sango —anunció— como ya la conoces quiero que sepas que Mikuru, es mi novia…

**Continuará…**

**Nota: Hola a Todos esta historia es Vieja pero por "motivos"la autora original (mi hermanita) Taijiya Sango Figueroa no la puedo continuar y la suspendio, ahora yo la voy a Re-subir hasta donde ella la dejo y la continuare, espero les guste, espero sus Reviews, diganme si la historia va bien o alguna duda, aganme saber, Gracias nos estamos leyendo ;)**

**By: SangoSarait**


	2. Encontronazo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Encontronazo: Chapter 2**

Doce días, exactamente doce días había llorado en su cuarto sin consuelo alguno. Era una total guerrera y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y para él. No sabía cómo, pero había ocultado muy bien su pena. En el colegio se portaba como siempre y admitía que le había costado mucho mantener sus calificaciones. Especialmente luego del receso. Siempre llegaba aturdida después de ver día a día un beso ya sea fugaz o apasionado de la nueva pareja. Cabía recalcar que todas las chicas morían por él y en todo caso odiaban a Mikuru.

La jovencita recibía hasta notas de muerte si seguía siendo novia de Miroku, pero ella no hacía el mínimo caso y seguía paseándose con él por los pasillos del instituto.

"Maldita zorra" pensaba al borde de las lágrimas llena de coraje cada vez que la veía. Sí, la odiaba, y era por eso que no se podía acercar como hipócrita a ella para escuchar de aquella mujer lo increíble, buen besador y quién sabe qué otra cosa más que era su adorable, apetecido, cotizado, envidiado y mujeriego novio.

Lo admitía, lo admitía mil veces. ¡Estaba celosa, maldita sea!, los celos la carcomían día a día cual veneno puesto con cautela. Espera su deceso pronto si seguía así. Veía en Mikuru todo mal. Su cabello era demasiado rubio y ella era demasiado blanca, además sus ojos eran demasiados azules intensos.

Era una hipócrita además; había escuchado muy bien cómo hablaba mal de una de sus "_amigas_" y luego le sonreía a esta de la manera más alegre posible.

Sabía y sentía que esa mujer no era buena ya que siempre decía cosas para tratar de herirla. Era una envidiosa y aparte de todo malvada. Lo sentía y lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que conversaban.

Y para colmo coqueteaba con Shuru, un niño del salón "B", pero esque no tenía pruebas suficientes para acusarla y menos decirle a Miroku. No definitivamente no quedaría como una loca celosa y sin pruebas. De ninguna manera dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos de una manera tan cursi.

Además ella no era mujer de esas cosas, ¿cómo quedaría ante todos conociéndola como la conocen?, y más que todo, ¿qué pensaría él?

No ¡qué vergüenza!, jamás se expondría a algo como eso. Era mejor seguir enamorada mientras pudiera.

Su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía aunque lo escondiera. Le dijo que había visto cierto tono de tristeza en sus ojos y le exigió que le contara pero se negó.

Hasta su amiga Kikyou se lo dijo. Inuyasha, su también amigo y primo de Kikyou se lo había mencionado. Claro se habían enterado por su amiga pero ella no oía razones. A todos les negaba su verdadera situación sentimental y aunque no quería admitirlo, también se lo había negado a él.

Esa _información _había llegado a los oídos de Miroku. Y como se lo temía, también se lo había negado. ¡Rayos acaso no le entendían!, ¡_No le pasada nada_!, tendría que hablarles en inglés para que le entendieran tal vez.

Seguía tomando jugo mientras apuntaba los últimos párrafos del libro. ¡Ah diablos!, la bulla de la cafetería la tenía exasperada. Definitivamente su madre tenía razón. Hacer deberes en la cafetería era lo más desconcertante que podía experimentar.

La bulla de los autos, las personas, los platos, música, tacos, golpes, mesas, sillas. Todo era un caos. La verdad esque desde que se había enterado de su noviazgo, a ella todo le parecía mal. Todo en su vida era un caos.

Decidió no pensar más en ese amor imposible —aunque más imposible le parecía olvidarlo— y ponerse a estudiar. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus cuadernos cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Parece que no quieres decírmelo Sango. —"Kagome" susurró—, sí sé que no me quieres decir. —Le decía aun tras de ella—, pero déjame decirte que sé cómo te sientes, yo también pasé muchas adversidades para estar con Inuyasha, pero solo te doy un consejo amiga. —Esbozó una sonrisa sin mirarla. Sango tampoco lo hizo—, no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos. —Culminó.

Oyó sus pasos alejarse y no la miró.

"_No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos_"

"_No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos_"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Cerró sus cuadernos, los guardó en su bolso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Kagome.

Pensaba seriamente en las palabras de su amiga. ¿Realmente no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos?

Sonrió amargamente. Era verdad. No elegimos, porque de ser así ella jamás hubiera elegido enamorarse de un mujeriego, de un tonto, de un hombre como Miroku. Con tantas mujeres tras de él, dudaba mucho que algún día se enamorara.

Pero lo veía realmente enamorado de Mikuru. Esa mujer tendría que arruinarle así la vida. La odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y esque no podía evitarlo, era una humana y sentía, sentía amor y odio como cualquiera. Sentía aquellos sentimientos naturales de una persona.

Estaba demasiada sumida en sus sentimientos que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se habían humedecido.

—Realmente me crees estúpida Fukushima Sango. —Escuchó aquella voz que tanto odiaba tras de ella—. ¿Coladita por mi novio querida? —Preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

El coraje la mataba. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos sonriendo exasperada. Alzó la mirada y la encaró.

—¿Decías? —Inquirió con aquella misma sonrisa que le había dado ella anteriormente—. ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera como tú? —Le dijo. Ya no le soportaría una estupidez más.

—Cualquiera ¿eh? —Rió—, te mueres por Miroku y la verdad es que nunca lo vas a tener. —Soltó el veneno. Intentado herirla. Y valla que lo hizo. Sango la miró con la rabia contenida—. Él es mío tonta y no dejaré que una niñita —la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio— como tú intente quitármelo. —Sango siguió mirándola pero esta vez respirando pesadamente conteniendo las ganas de estrangularla—. Anda, no te tengo miedo idiota. —La provocó—. No te hagas ilusiones Sango, una infante como tú jamás podrá tener a un macho como él. —Suspiró— no sabes lo bien que besa y como hace el amor, es un león en la ca…

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó a punto de golpearla—, no sigas. Eres una vulgar.

La rubia rió satisfecha mientras veía una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de su rival.

—Ves que lo que te digo es verdad, estás enamorada de Miroku. —Volvió a reír—, pobre tonta. Pero te compadezco. —Puso cara de pena—, darías lo que fuera por revolcarte cinco segundos con él y serías feliz el resto de tu vida. —La miró despectivamente— pobre zorrita arrastrada y…

No pudo seguir porque una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar la calló.

—¡Te dije que te callaras maldita! —Gritó Sango agarrándola por los cabellos mientras esta se quejaba—, ¡No te permito un insulto más Mikuru!, ¡estoy harta —la zarandeó— estoy harta —repitió— de ti! —La soltó.

—¡Maldita salvaje! —Gritó Mikuru tocándose la cabeza—, ¡esto no se queda así ¿entendiste?! —Amenazó jadeante mientras se iba maldiciendo a media humanidad.

—¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana loca! —Le gritó la Fukushima enojada—. Maldita. —Dijo para sí misma mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Suspiró secándose las lágrimas y se encaminó hasta su casa.

Caminó lentamente sintiendo ya el dolor en el cuerpo por la pelea anterior. Su garganta dolía a causa de los gritos y sus ojos le ardían debido a tanto llanto. Llegó a su casa y antes de entrar se secó las lágrimas tratando de parecer normal.

—Hola que…Hija. —Susurró preocupada la madre de Sango caminando hasta ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sango la miró tristemente, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Nueve años enamorada de la persona equivocada y aparte esa era una información ocultada. No, a nadie le hacía bien.

Se echó a llorar a los brazos de su madre y esta la llevó hasta la sala, se sentaron en el mueble y siguió consolándola mientras sobaba su sedoso cabello.

—¿Mamá tu algún día te has enamorado? —Preguntó un poco más tranquila.

—Por supuesto hija, estoy enamorada. —Respondió su madre casi inmediatamente sonriendo—, enamorada de tu padre. —Concluyó. Sango también sonrió. Por lo menos en su vida algo estaba bien; su familia estaba bien—. ¿Por qué lloras Sango?

—Mamá no te quiero incomodar con estupideces de colegiala yo…—"Estás enamorada" fueron las palabras que oyó decir a su madre dulcemente—. Mamá…—Susurró nerviosa.

—Bienvenida al mundo del amor hija. —Le habló de manera reconfortante—, solo te digo que si lo amas, lucha por él. Considero que tú sabes lo que quieres para ti Sango. Hija, en tu corazón está la decisión correcta —le aconsejó—, haz lo que creas conveniente, solo te aviso que en este medio sufrirás mucho. —Le advirtió—, pero no temas porque siempre estaré allí para apoyarte. —Le dio un beso en frente y se levantó—, ahora ve a arreglarte, pronto llegará tu padre y la cena está casi lista.

—Gracias mamá. —Susurró Sango sonriendo.

Pensaría muy bien en las palabras de su madre.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola mis amores!, quien es fan de MirxSan, ¡las manitos arriba!, como ya ven Susumiya Mikuru, (personaje creado por la autora) va a ser la mala del cuento. Bueno sin más que decir espero les guste esta historia. **


	3. Su dulce mirada

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Su dulce mirada…: Chapter 3**

Daba vueltas en su cama. Estaba realmente exasperado, la maestra de literatura era una idiota ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirles de tarea que realizaran una historia de vivencia personal?

Él no tenía ninguna. ¡Maldición!, bueno tal vez…Idiota, no podía contar que a sus diecisiete era virgen. Eso sería una estupidez. Y sí, le costaba aceptarlo pero era virgen.

Y no había sido por falta de ocasión o de mujeres —era lo que más le sobraba— sino que al momento en el que estaba a punto de desnudar a una esbelta señorita, cierta mirada castaña lo irrumpía haciéndolo desistir.

Se sentía aturdido. Aun no entendía por qué era que cada vez que quería poseer a una mujer; la mirada de Sango se lo impedía. Ella ni siquiera estaba cerca en esos momentos pero la imagen de sus ojos, la imagen de sus hermosos aparecía en su mente como una película de advertencia en el que él, era el advertido.

Recordaba aquella vez que la había conocido y se había quedado prendido en su mirada a la edad de solo siete años…

_"__Estaba solo sentado en un banco del parque. Miraba con atención al piso que era su único compañero hasta que la dulce voz de una niña de seis años lo interrumpió._

_—__Oye niño —le dijo con adorable voz de pequeña— ¿por qué no juegas con los demás? —Le preguntó algo triste al verlo tan solo._

_—__No quiero —contestó fríamente sin mirarla— desde que mi abuelito murió estoy solo. —Le dijo al momento que alzaba sus azulados ojos y la veía._

_Se quedó perplejo, era la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. Aquellos ojos tan hermosos que incluso hicieron que se sonrojara lo dejaron atónito. _

_La niña le sonrió con las mejillas rosadas._

_—__Sango —le dijo extendiendo su mano. El niño no dejaba de mirarla y tomó su mano lentamente diciéndole su nombre de la misma manera. Era la primera vez que su corazón latía tan rápido— mucho gusto Miroku, si quieres podemos ser amigos. —Propuso inocentemente mirándolo mientras no dejaba de sonreír._

_—__Gracias Sango. —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar agradecido…"_

Sonrió. Recordaba que en ese momento había visto a Sango como la niña más hermosa del mundo, como un ángel, su ángel. Se había sonrojado tantas veces cuando la tenía cerca y quería morir de la emoción cuando ella le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Había soñado desde pequeño tantas veces su dulce rostro sonriéndole que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Definitivamente cosas de niño ilusionado con su única amiga.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que hasta hacía cuatro noches había soñado con su rostro, en el día que se conocieron. La apreciaba mucho, la quería como a su hermana, la protegía tanto que hasta a llegaba a pensar que se ponía celoso cuando alguien la cortejaba.

"Qué tontería" se dijo así mismo percatándose de sus pensamientos. ¿Se ponía celoso? Claro que no. Solo había apartado del camino a los últimos cuarenta y cinco chicos —sin contar los repetidos— durante los últimos siete años que han querido ser novio de ella, ¿acaso eso tenía algo de malo?

No para nada, solo los veía tratando de tener algo con ella sentía que la sangre le hervía y quería matar al primer idiota que se le acercaba.

Aun recordaba aquel sentimiento indescriptible —que solo le causaba ella— cuando vio a Bankotsu acercarse a su boca y rozar sus labios. Sintió el odio dominarlo, aquellos deseos de matarlo y apartarlo de ella hicieron de él un completo animal.

Así que corrió hasta y él y le dio de puñetes, diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocarla porque ella era su amiga y no permitiría que ningún estúpido como él se valla a burlar de ella.

Solo de imaginarla en brazos de otro hacía que su instinto salvaje despertara a pesar de ser él un joven tranquilo que casi nunca se exasperaba, no sabía por qué pero solo ese tipo de situaciones lo hacían perder el control.

Entonces recordó aquellas palabras de Bankotsu "_Parece que estuvieras celoso Miroku_"

No para nada, él no estaba celoso. Solo era demasiado sobreprotector con su única amiga, su amiga de siempre. Entonces lo entendió, no era sobreprotección. Era miedo a que ella se enamorara de alguien y dejara de ser su amiga, era miedo a quedarse solo.

**…****_O por lo menos eso era de lo que él se quería convencer_****…**

Entonces la mirada de Sango pasó otra vez por su mente. "¡Maldición, ¿qué es esto?!" pensó algo ofuscado "¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti Sango?, ¿acaso te sucede algo?, ¿será que me necesitas?" se preguntaba.

No, no lo creía. Sería mejor hacer su tarea. ¡Pero que rayos…! Ah, de qué se suponía que la iba a hacer. Entonces la mirada de su amiga se posó en su mente sin las más mínimas intenciones de salir.

Ah, rayos. Bien, eso era otra indirecta, Sango era su musa perfecta para escribir su vivencia y terminar su tarea. Una vez más su amiga lo estaba ayudando sin ni siquiera estar cerca de él.

Sonrió con algo de arrogancia y se levantó de su cama directamente a su escritorio sacando la carpeta para empezar con su primer borrador, la historia no debía ser de menos de cien palabras así que no tendría problemas.

Lápiz, pluma, papel y a escribir…

**…****OoOoOoO…**

"**_Tu dulce mirada"_**

**Por: Miroku Ishikawa.**

**Género: Poesía/amistad.**

**Palabras: 227**

_Estaba solo, triste y desahuciado. No tenía a nadie a mi lado luego de una tragedia familiar. Entonces, una tarde de febrero te acercaste a mí con la sinceridad de una niña de seis años para pedirme que fuéramos amigos. No tenía idea del por qué no te quería mirar, lo único que tenía claro era que tu voz surcaba el silencio triste y sordo de mis oídos haciéndome sentir extraño, ¿emoción, tal vez?, no sabría decírtelo, lo único que te diría es que al verte a los ojos me perdí en __**tu dulce mirada**__. No supe, ni quiero saberlo, ¿qué tiene tu mirada?_

_¿Será el color de tus ojos? No lo creo es muy común. Tal vez ¿el color de tu pelo?, es igual. El problema es que ningún par de ojos brillan como los tuyos bajo la luz del sol o la intensidad de la luna. Y ningún cabello es tan largo y exquisitamente sedoso como el tuyo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero siempre a mi lado con aquella confianza y amistad incondicional que me has brindado desde siempre._

_Mi querida amiga, la única y verdadera que tengo; te ruego nunca me dejes solo en el mundo cruel en el que vivimos, por favor no me dejes solo, sin tu dulce mirada…_

**…****OoOoOoO…**

No entendía por qué le habían salido esas palabras tan ¿románticas?, se sentía algo extraño. Pero realmente era lo que su corazón y su mente le iban dictando mientras escribía.

Bah, que importaba. Ya tenía lista su tarea y…

El sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Vio en el identificador y resopló algo fastidiado, no sabía por qué pero con excepción de Sango, odiaba que cualquier mujer lo molestara.

—¿Qué sucede Mikuru?—Inquirió algo ofuscado.

—Tu amiguita Sango —le dijo jadeante y notoriamente enojada— me agarró de los cabellos y me insultó la muy maldita.

Miroku frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Sango golpeaba e insultaba a una chica?

—Espera Mikuru, no te permito que insultes a Sango, cálmate y…

—No es que no me voy a calmar —le dijo exasperada— si no le reclamas a Sango te juro que termino contigo ¿entendiste?—Le amenazó al momento que cortaba.

Dejó a un Miroku totalmente confundido. Le reclamaría a Sango sí, pero no por miedo a que ella lo terminara, si no por asombro ante el comportamiento de su Sango, de su amiga Sango…

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el capitulo 3, esto se pone bueno, apartir de este capitulo yo continuare con la historia, (como dije antes la Autora la continuo hasta aqui), bueno espero que les guste espero sus Reviews bye.**

**PD: aun nose cuando empiese a subir los que siguente, pues la Universidad me tiene atareada, pero en cuanto termine mis obligaciones me pondre a escribir. ;) bye nos leemos pronto**


	4. de Mal en Peor

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

_**:**_

**De mal en Peor Chapter 4**

_**:**_

_**:**_

_-POV Sango-_

"INSOMNIO" esa palabra describía muy bien mi estado de animo de hoy, luego de conversar con mi madre la noche anterior, sus palabras dejaron eco en mi mente evitándome dormir toda la noche. Llegue al colegio mas temprano que todos los días ya que no tenia mas que hacer en mi casa y tampoco quería que me vean llegar y vieran mis ojeras y mi casi literalmente nube negra sobre mi cabeza.

Llegue al salón, me senté en mi puesto a esperar que llegaran los demás y dar inicio a la clase, mientras esperaba me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordé la conversación con mi madre, _"estas enamorada"_ claro que lo sabia y lo acepto, pero es mi mejor amigo y yo se que él no siente lo mismo por mi._ "si lo amas, lucha por él"_ si lo amo pero para luchar por él tengo que superar un gran obstáculo y se llama Susumiya Mikuru._ "en este medio sufrirás mucho"_ ya me di cuenta de eso. _"en tu corazón está la decisión correcta"_ eso también lose pero es difícil cuando las dudas invaden tu mente. Suspiro pesadamente y recuesto mi cabeza a la mesa, "_porque la vida es tan difícil" _pienso frustrada, esto del amor es mas complicado que un problema en Álgebra.

Mis sentidos se activan y salgo de mis pensamiento de forma abrupta, empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos, entre ellos Kagome, mi mejor amiga, se me acerco y me saludo como todos los días, y enseguida me vio pregunta por mi aspecto matutino.

-¿Estas bien, Sango? parece que no dormiste nada- pregunto con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien y no, no dormí muy bien que digamos- le respondí con media sonrisa tratando de que no se preocupara y para que no me preguntara porque.

-De acuerdo...-dijo mirándome no muy convencida de mi respuesta- Sango... me preocupas... tu no eres así- me dijo con expresión de tristeza y preocupación mezcladas.

Me dolió su mirada, al parecer por mi dolor, estoy haciendo sufrir a mis amigos por mi. Baje mi mirada, Kagome tenia razón.

-Lose- le dije con un suspirando con un dejo de amargura.

-Pero por favor dime, ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?- me pregunto con una mirada de tristeza, odiaba verla así.

-No, no es eso kag... te lo diré todo luego... esta bien?- le di una sonrisa reconfortante.

-De acuerdo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos pues el profesor ya había entrado, era hora de que comenzara la clase. Pero antes la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un exhausto Miroku, se le iso tarde. Se disculpo con el profesor y este le permitió la entrada. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras él se dirigía a su asiento, su mirada se cruza con la mía, yo la mantengo un momento sin poder evitar que mi corazón se acelere a mil por hora, decido romper el contacto, para poner mi atención al frente. _"Esto no puede seguir así" _me dije en pensamientos, "_ya no puedo seguir con esta carga tan pesada que va a acabar matándome", _alejo esos pensamientos pues ya comenzaban a deprimirme, decidí dejar mis pensamientos para después y prestar atencion a la clase _(no tanto por la clase sino para distraerme)._

Luego de la clase, me dirijo al patio con Kagome, se que me interrogara apenas pueda, y algo en mi decía que lo aga, se que ella me ayudara a superarlo, y además no quiero que duden de mi amistad. Llegamos al patio y nos sentamos en las bancas, era hora de la verdad.

-Bien Sango... ahora si, cuentame, y recuerda que lo prometiste eh?- me dijo en modo de reclamo divertido, lo cual me causo risa.

-Bien, no creo que aya mucho que contarte, ya tu debes saber el porque estoy así, o no?- le respondo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno supongo que si, ya que tu no me lo has dicho -da un suspiro- se que estas enamorada, y se que... esa persona... es Miroku -me dijo con su voz de preocupación y comprensión, mientras yo solo bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados y asiento levemente- también se que estas sufriendo, por el echo que tiene novia.

Suspiro para responder, luchando por que mis lágrimas no me traicionen.

-Si Kagome, por fin paso, estoy enamorada... -dije sintiendo que mi voz se comenzaba a partir- estoy enamorada de la persona equivocada -termine respirando profundamente para evitar llorar, no quería llorar, no allí.

-Entiendo San, entiendo como te sientes -me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- pero dime porque crees que es la persona equivocada.

-Porque lo es Kag, él es mi mejor amigo desde los 7 años, como se puede sentir algo por una persona que no siente lo mismo por mi, y que no te vera mas que solo su amiga - le dije sin poder evitar que se me escapara una lágrima- no se que hacer Kag, esto me esta matando lentamente, y se hace mas doloroso cuando lo veo con ella, no puedo evitar sentir rabia, celos y odio hacia ella, no puedo evitar sentir las ganas de gritarle y decirle que él es mio... cuando se que no lo es, ni lo sera. - le dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, eso me hacia sentir débil. Kagome solo estaba escuchándome en silencio, cuando rompí a llorar me abrazo de forma maternal, como lo iso mi madre la noche antes.

-Ay San, me duele verte así, se que es difícil, pero no debes rendirte _"si lo amas, lucha por él"_ -recito las palabras de mi madre, lo cual me causo algo de risa, pues al parecer esa era la única forma, pero no es tan fácil- tal vez él siente lo mismo no lo sabes, tal vez yo podría hablar con él...-

-NO- me separe abruptamente y la mire angustiada- no lo hagas Kagome, por favor, prometeme que no le dirás nada- le dijo que mas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando- pero tu prometeme que no te rendirás y que si se presenta la mínima oportunidad se lo dirás.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- le dije no muy convencida.

-Bien, nose tu pero tengo hambre, iré a la cafetería, quieres que te traiga algo?- yo solo niego con una sonrisa- de acuerdo ya vuelvo.

Me quede sentada esperando a que mi amiga regresara, sentí que alguien se dirigía hacia mi, dirijo mi mirada hacia esa dirección, y frunzo el ceño, de todos las personas que no quería ver tenia que ser precisamente esa, la estúpida de Mikuru venia en mi dirección, pensé en levantarme e irme, pero no, no le iba a huir a esa hipócrita.

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien me encontré -me dijo deteniéndose frente a mi- que haces aquí tan solita Sango, estas llorando por no tener a mi novio -me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-

-Que haces aquí Mikuru? -le dije levantándome frente a ella contra atacando con una sonrisa burlona- estabas buscándome para que te de otra paliza como la de ayer?

-Esa me la pagas maldita - me dijo perdiendo su postura, la estaba provocado y funciono-

-Pues aquí te espero estúpida, para que sepas yo no te tengo miedo, y no me importaría volver a revolcarte por el piso otra vez- le dije cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo con superioridad, no me dejaría vencer por _Esta_-

-Es eso cierto Sango? -Dijo una voz a mi espalda que me heló la sangre, claro que conocía esa voz, la misma de la persona que me roba el sueño, volteo lentamente hacia donde esta esa voz y pronuncio su nombre.

-Miroku.- Algo me decía que esto iría de mal en peor.

_**Continuara...**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**Nota: como lo prometido es deuda, aquí empiezo yo con la continuación de la historia, espero les guste, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo propio, bueno espero les aya gustado el capitulo, díganme que opinan del rumbo que esta tomando la historia, saludos a tod s espero sus Reviews, cuidense, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**By: SangoSarait ;)**_


	5. ¿Se acabo?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**_::_**

**¿Se acabo? Chapter 5**

**_::_**

_POV Miroku_

Voy corriendo por las calles en dirección a la escuela, me había quedado dormido. en todo la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, y las pocas veces que me quedaba dormido, despertaba a causa de los sueños que tuve, todos iban dirigidos a _Sango_, aun me cuesta creer lo que me dijo Mikuru, me parece muy extraño, ya que ella no es así. Tengo que resolver ese problema hoy mismo, necesito saber si es verdad lo que paso._  
_

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón de clases, me disculpe por mi tardanza y me fui directo a mi asiento. En el trayecto a este, no pude evitar que mi mirada la buscara, y para mi sorpresa ella también esta mirándome, mantuvimos contacto por unos segundo hasta que ella la rompió. Decidí poner atencion a la clase, la cual a penas había empezado y yo ya deseaba que terminara.

la clase ya había terminado y mi sufrimiento también, no me sentía de muchos ánimos de estar sentado todo el día "intentando" poner atencion, me dirigí a la cafetería, allí encontré a Inuyasha, me acerque a platicar con el.

—Que raro no verte con Kagome —le dije tomando asiento a su lado.

—Yo diría lo mismo, ¿donde esta tu novia Mikuru?—me dijo en tono burlesco, estoy consciente de que no le agrada.

—Ni la he visto, y espero que no se aparezca aun, no estoy de humor para sus caprichos— dije con desgana.

—¿Porque esos ánimos? luces terrible— me dijo con medio bocado de sándwich en la boca. Nunca cambiaría.

—Gracias señor OBVIO—le respondí con sarcasmo en voz. —no dormí muy bien es todo— aclare su duda sin poder evitar un pequeño bostezo. — y Kagome ¿donde esta?—retome mi pregunta sin respuesta.

—Esta con Sango—me paralizo escuchar su nombre—Kagome dijo que estaba algo decaída esta mañana.

—Ah si?—le pregunte, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte.—¿y no sabes porque?

—No me dijo, aunque creo que ella tampoco sabia muy bien—me dijo rascando su mejilla con cara de confusión, yo solo asentí en silencio con una leve sonrisa ladeada.

Duramos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se rompió cuando llego la novia de mi amigo.

—Hola chicos—dijo sentándose al lado de Inuyasha luego de darle un tímido beso en la mejilla, son una linda pareja.

—Hola Kagome, no estabas con Sango?—le pregunte tratando de no sonar interesado. Creo que lo disimule bien.

—Estaba, se quedo en las bancas por el patio un rato mas.—me dijo con una mirada significativa la cual no entendí, pero preferí ignorar.

—Debo irme, hablamos luego—me despedí con una pequeña sonrisa de mis amigos.

Con paso lento pero determinado, me dirigí al patio, para buscar a Sango. Tenia que hablar con ella, algo no estaba bien, su extraña manera de actuar aveces, la forma en la que "supuestamente" trato a Mikuru, y sus ánimos decaídos. Empezaba a preocuparme, ¿Que le sucedió a _mi dulce Sango_?

Divise a Sango a lejos, antes de que llegara donde se encontraba, vi a alguien acercarse a ella, era Mikuru, estaban hablando, decidí regresar y esperar a que estuviera sola, pero antes de seguir con mi camino, por accidente escuche parte de su conversación.

—Esa me la pagas maldita— escuche decir a Mikuru, luego hablaría con ella sobre su forma de dirigirse a Sango.

—Pues aquí te espero estúpida, para que sepas yo no te tengo miedo, y no me importaría volver a revolcarte por el piso otra vez— esto no lo podía creer, entonces todo lo que Mikuru me dijo anoche es verdad? Sango en verdad había actuado de esa forma?

—Es eso cierto Sango?— le dije dejando mi escondite para mirarla con dolor, confusión y sorpresa.

—Miroku.—dijo mi nombre clavando su mirada en la mía, sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

—Cariño que bueno que llegas—Mikuru se arrojo a mis brazos sollozando.— ves que no te mentí? ella es una salvaje que me humillo, —con cada palabra que decía, yo no apartaba mi vista de Sango y ella de la mía. — sino hubieras llegado estoy segura que se habría lanzado sobre mi para atacarme. —yo seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Sango seguía sin decir nada. Decidí romper el silencio.

—Es verdad eso? Sango—le dije frunciendo en seño levemente.

—Si! si lo ise y que?—me dijo calmada, pero en su mirada se reflejaba enojo, me sorprendió su respuesta, nunca había escuchado ese tono re-celoso en su voz.— lo ise porque ya estaba harta de sus insultos, mi paciencia tiene un limite.

—Pues esa no es la forma de resolver sus diferencias, me sorprende de ti, Sango—la mire con decepción, odiaba actuar así con ella. Pero no podía dejar que actuara de esa forma, después de todo Mikuru es mi novia. —¿Que fue lo que te dijo como para que actuaras de tal forma?—le pregunte mientras a ella se le escapaba una lágrima, la cual se limpio rápidamente, odiaba verla así.

—Yo te lo digo cariño— dijo Mikuru, me gire a verla, sin antes darme cuenta del cambio en la mirada de Sango, por un segundo su mirada cambio a miedo y pánico, fue solo por un segundo, luego volvió su semblante serio. — Ella me tiene envidia, no soporta mi popularidad, estoy segura de que desearía ser yo. —dijo Mikuru, ninguna de las dos parto la mirada de la otra.

—Eres una engreída— escupió Sango con rabia, le dio una mirada desafiante y herida. Yo seguí sin creer lo que pasaba, Sango en serio era todo eso que había dicho Mikuru.

—Mikuru, dejanos a solas—le dije y se retiro—me decepcionas Sango. ¿Porque no me buscaste para resolver este asunto?— me miro incrédula.

—Disculpa pero creo que soy capaz de pelear mis propias batallas— me dijo con irritación.— me conoces sabes que no soy así.

—Exacto, porque te conozco bien, me sorprende la forma en la que reaccionaste. Cuando Mikuru me contó lo que le habías hecho, no le creí porque se que no eres así, pero veo que me dijo la verdad— le dije mientras ella me veía fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos.—se de lo que eres capaz Sango, pero me doy cuenta de que has cambiado, has estado muy distante últimamente. ¿Donde esta la Sango que disfrutar estar rodeada de sus amigos y que siempre lleva una sonrisa para todo el mundo?...—iba a continuar pero Sango me interrumpió alzando la voz.

—¡Esa ya no esta!—me dijo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas, respiro, abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarme.—Esa Sango se canso, esa a pasado los peores últimos meses, ya estaba harta y cansada de tanto dolor y nostalgia.—dijo con dificultad para respirar y la voz cortada.— Sabes porque la golpee?—me dijo señalando a Mikuru que estaba a distanciada de nosotros— Porque me di cuenta que desde que estas de novio con ella, me abandonaste... como tu mejor amiga, tu me dices que me distancie y tu? Mirame a los ojos y responde si es verdad o no que has estado distante conmigo.

Ella tenia razón, si me he distanciado de ella principalmente, pero no es por el hecho de que tenga novia, sino por como me he sentido cuando estoy mucho tiempo con Sango, tengo miedo de darle nombre a esas sensaciones. Ella es mi mejor amiga, la quiero y cuido como una hermanita, no es correcto lo que me pasa. Por eso decidí alejarme un poco. Desvié mi mirada al momento que ella sonrío con desgana y tristeza.

—Ves que tengo razón? no tienes derecho a juzgarme. Eso no lo hacen los verdaderos amigos...—esa frase me dolió, y antes de que siguiera la interrumpí.

—Ah claro, los verdaderos amigos no hacen lo que tu hiciste y un verdadero amigo hubiera buscado ayuda del otro—iba a continuar cuando ella me interrumpió con un grito.

—¡ENTONCES NO SOMOS VERDADEROS AMIGOS!—dijo mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas sin detenerlas. Yo la mire herido, no me estaba gustando por donde iba esta discusión.

—En qu-e momento... estos 9 años de amistad... se fueron por la borda.— dije con dolor _*esto no puede estar pasando*_ pensé asustado, nunca me he imaginado no ser su mejor amigo.

—Desde este momento... en el que decidiste creerle a esa zorra que a tu mejor amiga.—me dijo con rabia y rencor, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—Entonces... es todo? ¿se acabo?—sentía la vista borrosa, esto dolía mas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Lo lamento, pero es mejor así.—me dijo limpiando bruscamente sus mejillas.— Para evitarnos mas sufrimiento entre los dos, y otra situación como esta o mucho peor que esta.—_*esto no puede estar pasando* _pensaba repetidamente, pero de nada serviría, ya era tarde.—Lo siento... adiós Miroku.—se fue rápidamente antes de que me diera tiempo de responderle.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista, mientras yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, vi pasar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, desde niños hasta ahora. Pero este es el peor de los recuerdo que me van a quedar de ella.

—Que bueno que nos dejara en paz, ahora podemos ser solo nosotros dos sin que nadie intervenga.—me dijo Mikuru llegando a mi lado sin darme cuenta, yo seguía sin moverme, mirando fijamente en la dirección a donde se había ido Sango.—Amor ¿Estas bien?

—Por favor Mikuru, necesito estar solo.—sin esperar su respuesta me aleje, no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar solo, calmarme solo, nada mas.

Mientras seguía mi camino, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido, tampoco podía dejar pensar en la falta que me ara Sango, en estar cerca de ella, hablar con ella, verla sonreír. Después de todo este tiempo, ella y yo ya no somos amigos. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la azotea, me senté en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, solo mirando un punto fijo, pero a la vez sin verlo. Nunca espere que este día llegara, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría, pero no puedo hacerlo y ya es tarde. Se acabo.

**::**

**Continuara**

**::**

**Nota:**_ lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero les aya gusto. No me odien por lo que ise, la verdad me dolió mucho escribirlo, pero para lo que tengo planeado mas adelante, tengo que separarlos (por un tiempo). Espero sus reviews, que siempre me sacan una sonrisa, bueno sin mas que decir saludos a todas mis lectoras las quiero un mundo :3 saludos bye ;)_


End file.
